See me in the shadows
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Tienes que aceptarlo amor... ¿no es cierto que entre las sombras me veo mejor?...


"_**See me in the shadow"**_

_**By**_

_**Yuni**_

_Disclamer: Yugioh no es mió y no gano nada haciendo este fic._

_Nota de Autora: estaba escuchando la canción de Delain "See me in the shadow" cuando me entro la inspiración…. _

"_**See me in the shadow"**_

_**One - Shot**_

_Quiero que seas feliz, mas que nada en el mundo, nunca quise impedir que las sombras estuvieran junto a ti, por que después de todo si así eras feliz… yo lo estaría sabiendo que al menos tu si eras Feliz._

_Esperar 9 años fue poco en este tiempo, comparado a esperarte durante 5 milenios, no creas que fue cosa fácil, no creas que fue asunto sencillo convencerme, del hecho de que estaba muerto y después vivo entre los muertos._

_Pude ver lo que pocos pudieron, escuche los gritos y quejas de los Dioses, las maldiciones de los hombres… y el morir de los hombres, el renacer de los dioses, pude ver lo que casi ninguno ve, por que vi en los corazones de los hombres, encontré en ellos los sentimientos candidos que alguna vez sentí por ti._

_Aquello que convierten el alma del dragón en fénix y transforman al lobo en pantera, los que doman al león y lo revelan._

_Fui paciente a tus decisiones, acepte tus actas, e intente entender tus traiciones. Pero todo tiene un fin y la espera de milenios lo fue también._

_Nueve años llevo en este mundo, que es muy frió y olvidado con lo que algunos de los nuevos y antiguos hombres acordaron llamar destino._

_Nueve años que espere paciente tu respuesta, por que mi corazón la tuvo desde antes de la nueva era… que comienza y que termina en un cerrar de ojos mal formados, por colores tenues y deslavados, miradas que te comen como los dragones legendarios._

_Sentí la flecha de los elfos caer sobre mi pecho, juro que fue un elfo, por el tiro agraciado y certero, que dio justamente en mi pecho, luego descubrí que no fue un elfo, si no Baset que pareciera mofarse de mi junto al viento._

_Me besaste muchas beses a escondidas de los hombres, me besaste frente a dioses, paganos y cristianos… me juraste amor eterno, pero tu juicio no fue aprobado._

_Por que ahora me veo con años viejos sobre mis párpados, ahora me veo con los años un poco mas añejos, y el tiempo cada vez se hace mas distante y los recuerdos mucho mas abundantes._

_El destino se plago de fortaleza y mi miseria se lleno de pura suerte, suerte innata y suerte tonta, suerte grata…_

_Suertes que matan._

_Acepte todos tus trucos y jugadas, para darme cuenta tardíamente que yo juego juegos y tu tan solo te limitas a jugar trampas._

_Tal vez seré el único imbesil a favor de los dioses antiguos, muertos y olvidados, escritos en los libros empolvados de historias muertas y añejadas._

_Y tal vez no tenga mucho destino por vivir, pero me entristece saber que nuevamente el destino no me tiene deparado estar junto a ti._

_Por que te entregue todo lo que pude, mi sentimientos y mi corazón, y si no eras de razones, me fui a las acciones, has sido el único, has sido el ultimo y el primero al que me eh atrevido a abrir las puertas de mi cuerpo._

_Pero ahora no puedo señalarte más caminos, por que ahora estoy muy lejos, lejos de amarte como te ame… lejos de perdonarte como te perdone._

_Ahora la luz en mi mirada se ha cansado y se apagado la antorcha en mi alma. Mi cuerpo es solo distante en tu recuerdo y mis gritos de placer son tan solo sencillos ecos en tus oídos._

_Quiero que me mires ahora de frente y sin temor a ser valiente, a decir verdades y mentiras frente a frente… si las dices, hazme el favor de decírmelas de frente._

_Puedo aun recordar, puedo aun amarte e inclusive puedo a un desearte, pero no quiero y tu sabes que sobre el pensamiento esta el sentimiento._

_Y tu cuerpo ya no trae mas calor al mió, ni tu mirada me hace sentir mas nervioso, ni siquiera tu falo me llena el ano._

_Tus carisias y tus esfuerzos me son insuficientes._

_Entiende… hijo de la luz fui en algún tiempo_

_Hijo de la luz que se enamoro de las sombras…_

_Y ahora tan sollo mírame en ellas y dime que vez… ¿Acaso vez al niño tonto que se entrego por mil formas y maneras?... ¿O vez al joven que piensa mas de cien veces antes de abrir las paredes de su alma y de su cuerpo?_

_Lamento desilusionarte, por que las sombras me han brindado lo que la luz no, me brindaron experiencia, inteligencia y sabiduría._

_Me hablaron de las ciencias y las mentiras de la vida, me enseñaron que el destino es tan solo un camino que siempre te lleva al inicio, y que tan solo son letras de polvo en el camino._

_Y ahora dime que vez amigo mió, por que después de todo quedemos como tales, no vale la pena volver a las peleas, por que se mas que bien que eso tan solo te excita mas… lamento decirte que no volverás a sentir la calidez ni la estreches de mis adentros… ni siquiera tendrás razón de mis labios sonrosados sobre los tuyos._

_Y no te preocupes que el rictus de tu boca, borraran mis besos y la savia de tus huesos se tragaran el trazo de mis manos por tu cuerpo._

_Olvídate de que te amo o te ame… mejor mírame entre sombras… por que creo que el oscuro de tinieblas me sienta bien… ¿No lo crees?_

_Lamento decirte que tengo 21 y no 12 solsticios… Lamento decirte que es otro cuerpo el que entra y desgarra mi entrada, lamento informarte que son otros labios los que prueban mi boca._

_Lamento decirte que mi corazón es ya de otro._

_Las sombras son mis aliadas por fin, y la luz me defiende la retaguardia, soy la mezcla mas loca y posiblemente absurda mi madre es la luz y mi padre son las sombras… soy hijo de Ra y Thot, me importa poco que ambos sean hombres… pues han fornicado frente a baset y ella les ha concebido un hijo…_

_Y es hijo de sol y luna soy yo._

_Te dejo solo y sin aliado, por que el desierto me apoya y el viento es uno de mis mas grades aliados, el mar lava mi rastro y el fuego se encarga de trazar los caminos olvidados… para que ande por senderos, por los que la marea tapara el recuerdo._

_Te dejo si sol y sin luna… vive tu solo tu locura… que robar puedes mas cosas, por que robar este corazón y este cuerpo esta pasado._

_Pasado de moda y de lugar._

_Lo siento pero otro ya me esta cuidando, lamento decirte que ya siquiera no te amo, no guardo siquiera aprecio, aun así gracias por los lindos momentos de felicidad, aun que a todo esto ¿Hubo acaso?..._

_No me vengas con reproches, ni siquiera repitas nuevamente tu clásico "Puedo hacer mas…" por que eso a mi ya no me hace… esto es seguramente un Bye, Bye._

_No busco ni alejos ni reproches, no busco disculpas o halagos, no busco en ti nada no busco nada como debí haberlo hecho en el pasado._

_Tu rostro ya no se me hace perfecto y tu cuerpo se me hace algo añejo, la verdad es que tu boca sabe a nada, y la verdad es que no eres para nada erótico ni tierno durante el sexo._

_Puedes hacer la maleta, pero puedes largarte ya… yo no espero tu llegada no espero ni siquiera tu retirada, yo hace mucho que de tus brazos ya me fui._

_Si a mi condena deseas atarte una vez mas, pues bien, anda como perro tras mi rastro, por que yo no volveré a estar a tu lado… ahora tengo otro y la verdad me sienta y me queda mejor._

_Por que me quedaba chico en cuanto espíritu, me importa poco mi tamaño si es pequeño ya que, las cosas grandes vienen en embases pequeños… y así me gusta estar._

_El tiempo. La ocasión, mi amor… oh la maldita costumbre, pero no te preocupes lo dejare de hacer… puedes irte, que yo lo are…_

_Ahora mírame entre sombras…Y dime como me vez…_

_¿No te parezco mas maduro?_

_¿No te parezco mejor?_

_Por que tienes que aceptar que la noche me concede el tono erótico, y la sensualidad la luna me la concedió hace mucho…_

_¿No te parece que me veo mejor?_

_Adiós querido Bakura… no tengo nada que decirte, tan solo formas parte de mi pasado y hay tan solo quiero verte hay… ahora tengo alguien a mi lado… y si tanto quieres seguirme cuidando, se que veras por la ventana de ese árbol como voyerista reprimido, como lo ago… y escucharas que gimo… si pero tu nombre ya no estará hay…_

"…_Seto!!...aaaaawww…"_

_Mas vale que te acostumbres cariño… no soy siquiera un niño… tan solo soy lo que quieres… lo que deseas y lo que no tendrás…_

_¿Me veo bien con este traje negro?_

_¿Me veo bien para el?_

_Anda dime si te atreves a decir que no… por que no puedes negarlo…_

_No puedes negar que en las sombras me veo increíblemente erótico_

_Y que bailando bajo el brillo plateado de mi madre Thot me veo sensual… inclusive muchísimo más que en los destellos de mi padre Rá…_

_No me digas que las sombras no me hacen ver sensual!_

_Mírame en las sombras… ¿y dime si no me veo sensual?_

_**- - - - - - OwArI - - - - - -**_

¿Extraño¿Raro¿Fuera de Lugar?, si lo se, pero me salio, en menos de media hora, se supone que no deveria estar haciendo esto si no los fics que debo de poner en san valentin pero la inspiración es la inpiracion!! Si culpan a alguien o algo culpenla a ella!!-Yuni

-.- caso perdido-Nut

Se supone que mi kawai Atemu narra la situación, esta medio Occ, pero estoy dandome cuenta que Atemu no es niño inocente, ejem, no mucho, si no un poco mas sensual, travieso, ejem…n.nU intentare plasmar eso, sin perder el lieguero toque de niño inocente xD k me encanta ponerle!! Jojojo… pues esta lidno no dijan k no ademas de k deje a atemu Kawai con Kaiba..xD… en honor a las foristas y escritoras, fans y lectoras del Seto Kaiba x Yami no Yugi…-Yuni

¬O¬ EL seto x yami es mejor-Nut

NO ¡! MENTIRA ES EL BAKURA X YAMI!!-Yuni

SETO X YAMI!!-NUT

BAKURA X YAMI!-Yuni

Ejem…continuan ¬¬ -Yonatan

xD-Ambas lokas

Esperemos les guste,…jojoj-Yuni

Bueno nos vemos!!! Dejen reviws!!! –Nut

BESOS!!! Y ABRAZOS!!! XD!! FELIZ NAVIDAD"!!Y AÑO NUEVO!!!-Yuni

BESOS DEPARTE DE TODOS LOS LOCOS XD –Nut

De mi tambien ¬¬ aunk no me gusta la navidad… ¬¬U…-Yonatan

o.o nda tiene k ver pero weno..-Yuni

BESOS!!!-Migue y Horus

SAYONARA!!!!!


End file.
